Motorcycle
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: Have you ever gotten that email forward about the boy and girl on the motorcycle? That is basically what this story is about. Enjoy!
1. Shawn and Juliet

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Psych. I don't even really own this story. The plot line is based on a forward I got once and suddenly remembered. I had to categories I could have chosen but, I decided Psych was the more emotional one because then I could include Henry.

So yeah, anyways…enjoy! And Please **Review**! There I said the magic word, now help me out. Give me some feedback!

* * *

Shawn and Juliet were speeding down the highway on his motorcycle. Shawn was loving the feeling, but Juliet was nervous. It was her first time riding a motorcycle, well at least her first time at speeds this extreme.

She was even more nervous because Shawn hadn't though to bring _two_ helmets. He'd only brought the one he was currently wearing so he could. Without the visor he couldn't drive.

Juliet knew she'd been an idiot to even agree to go out with him tonight. She knew he was bringing his motorcycle. He'd convinced her though, that she had to have at least one ride on it with him before he'd put it up for sale.

Shawn was very conscious of Juliet's arms wrapped around him and gripping his torso as hard as she could. He slowed and got in the turn lane.

He made the turn easily and only slowed down minutely to Juliet's surprise.

"Shawn, shouldn't you slow down! The speed limit on this road is only 35!" She shouted close to his ear.

"Oh, C'mon Jules! This is fun! Can't you break the law now and then, you're a cop you can get us out of trouble!"

"Shawn!" She shouted. "Slow down right now, or I'll have Lassiter write you a ticket. I bet he would just love that."

She felt Shawn heave a sigh. "Fine I'll slow down if you tell me…"

She could almost hear the evil grin on his face as he steered through traffic. Breaking about every safety rule in the book.

"…tell me you love me!" He shouted back to her.

"What! Shawn c'mon this isn't funny. I'm not joking."

He could hear the panic in her voice and tried again. "Come on Jules please. Hurry and tell me you love me!"

"Fine!" She took a deep breath. "I love you!"

"What was that?" Shawn shouted, almost chuckling, although Juliet though his voice sounded just a little tense.

"I said, I LOVE YOU!" She shouted as loud as she could.

"Thanks Jules! I LOVE YOU TOO! You know that right!"

She was silent thinking this over.

"RIGHT!" He shouted to her.

"YES!" She shouted back, beginning to panic at the distress that was becoming clear in his voice.

"Jules! I need you to do me a favor?"

"What!"

"Will you do it?"

"What is it?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"FINE!" She snapped. "I'll do it! What is it, Shawn?"

"Take off my helmet and put it on yourself!"

"What! Shawn I'm not going to-"

"Jules you promised! Besides, all these street lights are glancing off the visor and it's making it very hard to see through the glare it creates!"

She growled, but extricated one arm to reach up to push the front of the helmet off his head. Once she had it she yelled at Shawn, "SLOW DOWN! PLEASE! I can't get the helmet on if you don't slow down, because there is no way I can do that one handed and there is absolutely no way I am going to let go of you at this speed!"Shawn moaned in frustration. "Jules, just hold on to the bike really tight with your legs until you get the helmet on! Please! I'll hold the bike steady for you!"

"Shawn what's wrong? Why won't you slow down?"

But Shawn didn't answer her.

She huffed and put the helmet on her head as quickly as she could.

"Is the visor down?" Shawn called to her when he felt her arms around him again.

She put her head against his back and nodded.

"Good." She barely heard him say.

Suddenly, Juliet felt the bike jerk across the lanes with oncoming traffic and felt the bump as it went up over the curb. She tried to see around Shawn and hoped he hadn't hit anyone or caused any car-crashes.

Suddenly there was a vacant parking lot with a large, solid-looking warehouse in their path of travel.

"Shawn!" She shouted as they continued to race toward it. "What are you doing?"

"I love you Juliet! I'm sorry!"

She heard a scream as they neared the wall. She shut her eyes and clutched at Shawn and only then realized it was her screaming.

When next she woke, she heard sirens wailing and felt herself being bumped around slightly in a vehicle. _But I'm lying down…how can I be in a vehicle?_ Then she wanted to slap herself in the forehead. _An ambulance, you idiot._

"Shawn…"

The paramedic that was in the back with her glanced down at her. "She's conscious."

"Where's Shawn?" She asked, slightly louder this time. Her voice felt hoarse.

"He's in the other ambulance, the one in front of us."

"Will he be ok?" She asked, fear evident in her eyes.

The paramedic glanced away. "It's too soon to tell, for either of you."

She blinked in surprise. _Me? I don't feel hurt…_

She tried to lift her head to look herself over.

"That was quick thinking, you know?" The Paramedic said, looking down at her again.

"What?" She asked her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Pulling the two of you off that motorcycle and trying to roll. I can't believe you were able to do that."

"I did? Who told you that?"

"Witnesses, they saw your boyfriend head up off the road into that parking lot. They wondered where he was going because he was moving way to fast to stop in time before hitting that building."

_Boyfriend…_

"How did you do that?" He asked her, with a note of awe in his voice.

"I'm a police officer."

"Oh, your sort of trained, physically for stuff like that then?"

"Well not for stuff like _that_. But I knew if we hit that wall…anyway fear can be a big motivator."

The paramedic nodded.

"Please tell me. How bad is he? Really?"

The man took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Well, it's not pretty. He may have severe brain damage, as well as some serious paralysis. We can't be sure until we examine him more carefully."

Juliet closed her eyes and reminded herself to breathe deeply.

_Shawn…you stupid…you should've just stopped at that Wal-Mart and let me buy a helmet. You can be soo stupid sometimes!_

She opened her eyes again and the paramedic asked if she'd like a tissue.

When she just stared at him with a quizzical look he grabbed a tissue and wipe under her eye. He showed it to her.

_Tears…_She was appalled. _I can't cry right now, Shawn's going to need me. I can't appear weak._

A little voice in the back of her head told her he might not make it.

_Shut up! I don't know if I could handle that!_

"I love him." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Hmm?" asked the Paramedic.

She just shook her head and repeated those words to herself over and over. She could even remember how Shawn sounded when he said it to her, if she tried.

* * *

So What did you think? This was going to be a one shot, but I thought it would be more fun to add Henry's reaction and then I decided I would just make it three chapters. So yeah. Please **Review **otherwise I won't post the next chapter so :p take that! =)


	2. Henry and his Newspaper

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Psych.

Thanks so much to all of you for the good feedback. If you could help me out one more time, please read this chapter and the let me know if it's any better than my last failed attempt at finishing this story. If you didn't get to read said failed attempt you were lucky. :)

So yeah, let me know what you think. Let's get to it.

* * *

The next morning Henry had just sat down at the table when his phone began to ring.

_Damn. It's probably Shawn needing help with a case. _

He got up to answer his phone and wondered vaguely why Shawn was the calling the house phone. Normally he went straight for the cell phone. He ignored these thoughts and took the newspaper he had been about to read to the phone with him.

He glanced down at the newspaper and saw a small column on the right side. The head-line read: "One killed, one injured in a _strange_ motorcycle accident."

Henry sighed. _Another stupid kid who wouldn't listen to his parents about motorcycles._

Henry reached the telephone just in time. "Hello?"

"Hello, who am I speaking to?"

"Henry Spencer. Who's this?"

"The Santa Barbara Hospital."

Henry took in a deep breath. He glanced down at the newspaper and skimmed the small article for names. There were none.

"We were calling about your son, Mr. Spencer."

Henry sighed and held the phone away from his ear for a moment. Though he would probably never admit it, he loved his son.

He put the phone back to his ear and said, "Yes?"

"We have some bad news. Could you please come to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

As he climbed into his truck he kicked his brain into cop mode. Don't feel. Just think like a cop. Detached. Emotionless.

He started the truck and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Okay so I'm sorry this chapter is do short and it didn't really end the way most of you wanted it to because...I'm leaving the end up to you! Does he live, does he die? Does Juliet live, does she die? Well that is going go be up to you.

Sorry I couldn't write a better chapter, but I also couldn't leave the story as it was and I could not leave my former chapter two up. So here is the end: make up the end for yourself and have fun.

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Have a good new years!

Thankies,  
OSK


	3. Motorcycle Chain Email

This is the email that inspired this story. It's so sad and cute and aww! :):

* * *

Motorcycle Chain Email

A girl and guy were speeding over 100 mph on the road on a motorcycle...

Girl: Slow down, I'm scared.

Guy: No, this is fun.

Girl: No it's not. Please it's too scary!

Guy: Then tell me you love me.

Girl: Fine I love you. Slow down!

Guy: Now give me a BIG hug...

*Girl hugs him*

Guy: Can you take my helmet off and put it on yourself? It's bugging me.

(in the paper the next day)

A motorcycle had crashed into a building because of brake failure.

Two people were on it, but only 1 had survived. =(

The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized that his brake broke, but he didn't want to let the girl know.  
Instead,he had her say she loved him and felt her hug one last time, then he had her wear his helmet so that she would live even though it meant that he would die.


End file.
